Batman Smut
by bryceb68
Summary: SMUT! If you don't like it don't read it! Each chapter will be a new pairing. You get to decide who the pairings or threesomes or however many are going to be in the next chapter. Leave a review or direct message me who you want next. Gay, Straight, Lesbian, and Bisexual pairings. first chapter is Nightwing and Batman.
1. Batman & Nightwing

Batman Smut

Chapter 1:

Batman & Nightwing

Nightwing crouched down on the ledge of the rooftop, looking down at the moonlit city. It seemed so peaceful. It was sad to think that it was the city with more crime than any other city in the world. Good thing Bruce has been there to protect them. Nightwing wondered what Bruce was doing. No doubt still staring at his computer. Maybe Nightwing should go check on him, to make sure he isn't killing himself anymore than necessary.

Nightwing hung above Batman's head. He watched as Batman's dead eyes stared at the computer scrolling through all the villains that corrupted Gotham City. Poison Ivy's seductive eyes filled the screen for a second, begging for you to try and pull a move. Joker's smiling face came next. It was filled with a mix of agony and confusion.

"I know what you're thinking Dick. You can just leave now, because I won't stop until all these people are locked up again." Bruce said, referring to the latest of the breakouts at Arkham Asylum, in which the inmates had escaped.

"You can find them tomorrow Bruce. It's not going to do any good waiting for them to make a move. You and I both know you can be ready to go in less than a minute." Nightwing said, dropping down.

"That minute could be the difference between life and death." Bruce said, staying headstrong.

"Bruce, you are dead tired. I can tell. Don't fight me on this. We both know that I am way more bull-headed than you." Nightwing said. It was true. Even though Bruce was one of the most headstrong men on the planet, Dick beat him by a landslide. That was one of the reasons Dick was now wearing his Nightwing costume instead of the Robin costume.

"Listen, Dick-" Bruce exclaimed trying to get up, but he was tired and he fell instead. Bruce finally realized how exhausted he was. Nightwing lifted him up. Bruce tried to help Nightwing lift him up, but was too tired. Nightwing dragged him away from the computer and into the elevator. He pressed the button that took them upstairs to the level with bedrooms on it.

He helped him into his bedroom and helped him into his bed. Nightwing took off his mask and then helped Bruce with his. Nightwing took off all of Bruce's armor. Leaving him only wearing a full body layer of spandex. He helped him out of it. Nightwing was about to leave, but noticed something. Bruce had an erection, and it was quite obviously large even thought it was covered by a tight pair of underwear.

Nightwing had wondered about Bruce. He had always thought that Bruce was pretty sexy. He had always admired how huge his muscles were and his perfectly chiseled jaw line. Nightwing found himself standing by Bruce's bed again, about to pull down Bruce's underwear. He was frozen. Bruce had been his mentor for years. He could potentially ruin their entire relationship with this. But Dick had the sneaking suspicion it would be worth it. Before he could change his mind, he gave a tug and a monster was released.

Bruce's huge member flew straight up, and Dick went wide-eyed. It had to be at least nine inches long. Dick was amazed at the shear length of it, not even noticing how thick it was. Dick looked up at Bruce. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. Dick decided to go for it.

He reached out his hand and grabbed it. He squeezed it a little and a pearly drop of liquid appeared on the tip. Dick ran his thumb over it and used it to lubricate the shaft. Bruce suddenly bolted upright, and Dick stumbled backwards.

They stared at each other, both in confusion, until realization of what had just happened fell upon their faces. Bruce didn't feel angry or betrayed. He felt… right. Dick just hoped Bruce wasn't too mad. Bruce's dick was aching and he wanted Dick to touch it so badly again.

"Dick…" Bruce said, getting out of bed. He suddenly felt totally restored. He walked over to Dick and pressed his body up against his. He pressed his lips against his. Dick was shocked for a second and then kissed him back, amazed and astonished that Bruce had responded so well.

Dick opened his mouth and Bruce slipped his tongue inside and Dick did the same back. Their hands groped at each other. Passion and lust fuelled both of them, not allowing them to think. Just act.

Dick pushed Bruce away and onto the bed. Dick kneeled beside the bed and stuck Bruce's cock in his mouth. Bruce let out a loud moan as his apprentice knelt before him worshipping his cock.

Bruce grabbed onto Dick's hair, forcing him farther down his huge cock. Dick gagged but he didn't mind. He wanted so badly to pleasure Bruce. He didn't care how hard Bruce was with him, just as long as it made Bruce feel good.

Bruce thrust up his hips to meet Dick's downward bobs. Dick's long black hair fell down into his eyes. It was glistening with sweat. His muscular body underneath his skin tight suit looked really sexy to Bruce. He wanted more.

Bruce stood up and pulled Dick up with him. He turned him around and unzipped his suit. Dick slipped out of it and then slipped out of his underwear. Bruce made him sit on the bed, and wrapped his hand around it.

"Ohhhhh, Bruce!" Dick moaned. Bruce bent his head down, and licked the tip. He then forced his head down lower on his cock. He made sure his teeth were out of the way and tried to create some suction within his mouth.

"Oh, Bruce! You are so good!" Dick moaned in ecstasy. Bruce was glad he could make his apprentice feel so good.

Dick felt he was close to cumming. He pushed Bruce off his cock and then pulled him up to his lips. They kissed passionately. Their tongues explored the insides of each other's mouths. Their hands searched each other, wanting to be closer than they already were.

They broke apart and looked each other in the eyes. They both felt so right. Dick then leaned down and whispered in Bruce's ear.

"I want you inside of me Bruce. I love you." He said. Bruce whispered back.

"I love you too, Dick." He said, and then he pushed Dick off of him.

"Get on all fours on the bed." Bruce said. Dick did. Bruce admired Dick's slender and muscular body, before grabbing the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside dresser drawer.

"Why do you have that?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I use it sometimes with Selena." Bruce said. Bruce and Selena had a very odd relationship. Sometimes they were just a hero and a thief, but other times Selena would show up in his bedroom and be crawling in with him.

Bruce squirted some on his huge dick and then did Dick's ass. He rubbed it all over making it shine in the moonlight. He looked hot. Bruce finally was ready and put his dick right by Dick's ass. He slapped his cheeks a few times, and then slowly started squeezing into Dick.

Bruce and dick both let out a moan. Dick was so tight and Bruce was so huge. Bruce reached down and grabbed Dick's cock and started rubbing it in time with his thrusts.

Dick couldn't believe his sexy mentor was thrusting his huge cock inside of his ass and stroking his dick at the same time.

"Oh, Dick! You are so tight!" Bruce moaned.

"Bruce, you are so big!" Dick moaned back to him.

Bruce was ready to cum, and he didn't fight it. He felt his balls tighten, and gave a final thrust forward. He felt like his balls had exploded and he was in pure pleasure.

Dick felt Bruce's dick enlarge and start spurting sticky ropes of cum into his ass. At that moment, he came to, so turned on by Bruce's sexy cock humping his ass.

After their orgasms finished, they collapsed. They lay next to each other, and looked in each other's eyes.

Bruce closed his and fell asleep. Dick chuckled. He wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't. He got out of bed, and put on his costume. He gave one last look at Bruce, and then jumped into the night.

_**Author's Note: **__**This is just the first chapter in my story. Every chapter will be different people. If you liked it, tell me so, and leave a comment of who you want in the next chapter.**_


	2. Batman, Huntress, and Batgirl

_**AN: Hey, everybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review of what you liked, and what you didn't like. Please leave a suggestion of who you want in the next chapter. If you want anything specific please leave it in your review. Thanks for reading.**_

Batman Smut

Chapter Two:

Batman, Huntress, and Batgirl

Batgirl swung into the Batcave. She was about to swing down when she saw and heard Huntress and Batman talking below.

"Why did you call me here, Batman?" Huntress asked.

"I've heard what you have been doing to the villains when you capture them. You've been having sex with them!" Batman said, enraged.

"Oh, quite being such a prude Batman. I think maybe you just can't handle the fact that I'm catching more villains than you!" Huntress said in defense.

"That's NOT true!" Batman said.

"Maybe you're just jealous that someone other than you is getting to fuck me?" Huntress asked.

"Helena, don't do this." He said.

"What, am I not good enough? Do you only go for blonde girls like Batgirl and Catwoman?" Huntress asked, moving closer to Batman. Batgirl was mortified. How did Huntress know that Batman and she had had sex?

"Don't bring them into this!" Batman said.

"Oh, don't be like that Bruce! I know you want me. I've seen that enormous bulge you get in your pants around me sometimes. If you don't mind me saying, you're dick is the biggest I've ever seen you stud." Huntress purred. She stepped even closer, brushing her hand against Batman's crotch region. He moved back.

Batgirl was getting really turned on. She felt the heat and moisture growing in her suit. She needed release, but she had a feeling her hand wasn't going to suffice. She was going to need to go down there and join the party that was about to unfold between Bruce and Helena.

"Helena, you are a very attractive girl, but don't you have more self-respect than that? Can't you find a man that's worthy of your beauty and brain?" Bruce said acting like Huntress was a little girl.

"Don't undersell yourself, Bruce. You're not bad in the looks department either." She said. She moved closer and slipped Batman's cowl off his head. He suddenly became Bruce. A calm, billionaire playboy.

"Helena, I don't know if I can resist your temptation any more. Make sure you really want to do this before you keep going." Bruce said. Huntress giggled and took off her mask. She pressed her body up to Bruce's and kissed him.

Batgirl decided that she needed a closer look. She swung down silently, and hid behind, Huntress's motorcycle. It wasn't the greatest thing to hide behind, but it was the closest, and at the fight angle.

Bruce and Helena kissed passionately. Helena kissed with wonder that she had finally seduced Bruce, and Bruce kissed with lust.

Helena felt Bruce's giant cock twitching in his pants. She was wet with excitement and lust. She was ready.

She knelt down, and took off Bruce's belt. She undid all of the armor and straps until finally, the only thing separating her and Bruce's member, was a thin layer or underwear that was being stretched out way too much.

She slid them down, and Bruce's member sprung out. She had waited too long. She waited for a moment. Examining the huge dick. She wanted to make a visual picture that would last forever. When she decided the image was stuck in her mind. She opened her mouth and took it in.

Bruce let out a moan. Her mouth felt so good. She swirled her tongue around the shaft and it drove him crazy. He closed them for a minute taking in the pleasure. She suddenly sent rivers of saliva down the shaft, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. He flung his eyes open. He saw the blonde head of Batgirl behind Helena's motorcycle. She was watching lustfully.

Batgirl knew she had been spotted by Bruce. She didn't bother to try and hide. Even if he hadn't really seen her, she was still ready to make herself seen. She stood up, and walked over to the pair. Helena looked up shocked at first, but then laughed.

Helena stood up and kissed Barbara. Barbara was ready for her, and shared the passionate kiss. Bruce watched in satisfaction. He had had Barbara before, and she was amazing. He had always wanted to try Helena, but she didn't seem like the type, but he was wrong for once.

Helena knew for sure now about Barbara and Bruce, by the way they were both calmly reacting to this situation. She almost wanted to chuckle, but she was too occupied with Barbara's sleek tongue.

Barbara broke away. She wanted something else in her mouth. She got on her knees, and Helena followed suit. Barbara grabbed Bruce's dick and ran her hand up and down his shaft a couple times. Bruce moaned. Helena reached under Barb's hand and grabbed Bruce's large balls. She played with them, which gave Bruce even more pleasure.

Helena looked up at Bruce, and then took the tip of Bruce's cock into her mouth. Helena followed suit, and ran her tongue on Bruce's sack. Bruce's eyes widened and he let out a deep moan. Bruce was in cloud 9.

Helena and Bruce switched eventually. Barbara admired how Helena was able to get so much of Bruce's huge member down her throat. It made her try even harder to pleasure Bruce's balls.

Bruce couldn't handle it anymore. He shoved the girls' heads away from his crotch, and pulled them up to his mouth. They all shared a lustful kiss and they broke apart. Bruce led them to a table that he used to examine evidence and clues. The girls got the hint, and laid down on it.

He took off their costumes until they were completely bare, just like him. The girls looked at each other, and then looked at him. They pulled him onto the table, and then laid him on his back flat.

Helena kissed him, and then sat on his face. Bruce immediately went to work. He swirled his tongue all around her pussy. Barbara put her mouth around Bruce's dick to help lubricate it, and then she mounted him. Bruce let out a moan into Helena's pussy.

Barbara couldn't believe how huge Bruce's dick felt in her tight pussy.

"Oh, Bruce! Your dick is so big!" Barbara admired. Helena decided she couldn't wait anymore. Barbara had already had it, and it should be her turn! Helena dismounted Bruce's face, and switched spots with Barbara.

Barbara crawled up and mounted Bruce's amazing tongue. Helena positioned herself over Bruce's dick. She directed his member up towards her pussy, and then lowered her hips. Inch by inch it slid further into her pussy. She couldn't believe how huge it was. She thought that at any moment it would bottom out, but it just kept going. Finally, she got to the bottom, and she couldn't believe how much she filled him.

She slid up a little, and slid back down. She already felt close to orgasm. She humped him wildly.

"Oh, Bruce! C'mon! Make me cum!" Helena screeched. Bruce thrust his hips up, and Helena came. She moaned and screamed all at the same time.

When her orgasm died down, she collapsed against the table.

"Alright, Bruce. It's my turn. I can't last very much longer, but I have a feeling you can't either." Barbara said, getting back on top of his cock again.

Bruce couldn't hold it in. He was ready, but he had to stay strong until Barbara came, although, by the way she was moaning and the way her pussy was clenching around his dick, he wouldn't have to wait very much longer.

"Oh, Bruce, I'm cumming! Yes!" She shrieked. Barb screamed. The very second that Bruce felt her orgasm fade he pushed her off, and got on his knees. He came all over both of the girls' tits.

They all were exhausted. They stared in wonder at each other.

"Okay, well, I'll stop fucking the villains, Batman, but you have to fuck me every time I want." Huntress said.

"I'll see what I can do." Bruce said, and they all laughed.


End file.
